Rolling in the Deep
Rolling in the Deep è una canzone di Adele cantata da Rachel Berry e Jesse St. James nell'auditorium del liceo McKinley e presente nell'episodio ''Il ballo'', il ventesimo della seconda stagione. Testo della canzone Rachel: There's a fire starting in my heart, Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark, Jesse: Finally, I can see you crystal clear, Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your shit bare, See how I'll leave with every piece of you, Don't underestimate the things that I will do, There's a fire starting in my heart, Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringin' me out the dark The scars of your love remind me of us, They keep me thinking that we almost had it all, The scars of your love, they leave me breathless, I can't help feeling Jesse & Rachel: We could have had it all, (You're gonna wish you never had met me), Rolling in the deep, (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep), You had my heart inside of your hand, (You're gonna wish you never had met me), And you played it to the beat (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) Rachel: Baby, I have no story to be told, But I've heard one on you and it's gonna make your head burn, Think of me in the depths of your despair, Makin' a home down there as mine sure won't be shared Jesse: The scars of your love remind me of us, They keep me thinking that we almost had it all, The scars of your love, they leave me breathless, I can't help feeling Jesse & Rachel: We could have had it all, (You're gonna wish you never had met me), Rolling in the deep, (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep), You had my heart inside of your hands, (You're gonna wish you never had met me), And you played it with a beating Jesse: Throw your soul through every open door, Rachel: Count your blessings to find what you look for, Jesse: Turn my sorrow into treasured gold, Rachel: You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you've sown, Jesse & Rachel: (You're gonna wish you never had met me), Yeah, we could have had it all, (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep), We could have had it all, (You're gonna wish you never had met me), Yeah, it all, it all, it all, (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) We could have had it all, (You're gonna wish you never had met me), Rolling in the deep, (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep), You had my heart inside of your hands, (You're gonna wish you never had met me), And you played it to the beat, (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep), You could have had it all, (You're gonna wish you never had met me), Rolling in the deep, (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep), You had my heart inside of your hands, (You're gonna wish you never had met me) And you played and you played and you played And you played it to the beat Curiosità *E' la seconda canzone di Adele ''ad essere cantata nello show. La prima è Turning Tables'' (La notte dei negletti) e la terza-quarta sarà nella terza stagione con Rumour Has It/Someone Like You; *Nel secondo verso cantato da Jesse compare una parolaccia ("shit"). Non si sa se a Jonathan Groff sia stato chiesto di dire la parolaccia o di sostituirla con una parola simile al suono. Ad ogni modo, se Jesse ha davvero pronunciato quella parola, si tratterebbe della prima volta in Glee in cui una parolaccia non viene censurata. Galleria di foto 20110524_glee-new-rollingindeep.jpg deep4_dvd.original.jpg Glee_Adele_Rolling_in_the_deep_395.jpg glee_rachel-jesse-rolling-in-the-deep.jpg glee2.jpg jessestjames.jpg JGroff_Prom_300110507183520.jpg Rolling_in_the_deep.png rollinginthedeep.jpg Rollinginthedeep5_rachel.png glee.jpg WATCH-Glee-does-Rolling-in-the-Deep.jpg Video Categoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 6 Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 2 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry Categoria:Canzoni Jesse St. James Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two